


Save the Talking for Later

by alseeptoday



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Cunnilingus, Drunkenness, Friendship, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Multi, Riding, Slight Pain Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, it's only briefly mentioned though, really slightly luke just likes watching michael okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-25 00:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2601968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alseeptoday/pseuds/alseeptoday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Michael share a hotel room and forget that little fact when they meet Isla and Sarah at a club and want to take them back. They work it out, and probably enjoy it more than normal best friends would.</p>
<p>
  <i>Luke’s head was so full, so much was happening all at once and he was having a difficult time processing everything. He’d gone from having a night out with Michael, to having a one night stand with a nice girl, to having sex in the same room as his best friend, to having some sort of weird foursome to making out with his best friend in front of two ridiculously hot girls.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the Talking for Later

**Author's Note:**

> hello there i just sort of wrote this idk i just got inspired.. there is whole buncha straight sex in this with original characters but it's clemmings at it's heart (cos ofc it is i just can't be helped).
> 
> warnings for a slight pain kink on luke's part that's only really hinted at and never mentioned and both luke and michael liking watching each other. i can't think of anything else...
> 
> come follow me on tumblr - alseeptoday.tumblr.com pls it'll be great.

“Michael are you ready?” Luke knocked on the bathroom door. They had agreed last week that they would go out to get completely shit-faced instead of staying inside and watching TV; hotels were starting to make them both feel a little stir crazy, they needed to do something different.

“Yeah, just a second,” Michael called back. Luke stood in front of the mirror, rearranging his hair one last time and checking his outfit looked good. It did. He applied a quick spray of cologne and checked his back pockets for his wallet, phone, ID and room key. He downed the rest of his overly strong drink, shuddering a little as it went down. He was good to go.

“C’mon Michael,” he yelled, getting impatient. If he stood there any longer, he’d start doubting how great his hair looked and rearrange it and fuck it up. 

“One fucking minute!” came the polite response, sounding muffled by something. Luke heard some banging about and it was barely 10 seconds before Michael was out of the bathroom, hair perfectly messy with his shirt stretched out at the neck, exposing his pasty collarbones. 

“What were you doing?” Luke asked, vision starting to go a little bit wobbly at the edges. Michael grabbed the cup on the dresser, glugging it down and then standing for a bit after; his mouth was fixed in a frown, clearly because Michael always made his drinks too strong. He retched just a tiny bit before putting the cup down.

“Brushing my teeth, oh my God that was awful,” Michael held a hand over his mouth looking revolted for a second. He bounced up and down, as though he was shaking off the disgust “Right, let’s go.” And he was striding out the door before Luke could ask to check if he had everything he needed. He just followed, turning off the light on the way out.

-

They were in some club. It wasn’t particularly great, not Luke’s scene anyway. All the songs were average, all the drinks were overpriced and all the people seemed like they were having fun, just not too _much_ fun. 

They headed straight to the bar when they got in and ordered two rounds of drinks to keep them sufficiently drunk. 

“It’s disgusting, isn’t it?” Luke suddenly heard a voice yell at him over the music. It wasn’t Michael, Luke wasn’t drunk enough to get that wrong because it sounded female and English. He looked to his left to see a short, purple-haired girl smiling up at him. Luke liked her lipstick which was a similar shade of purple to her hair.

“What is?” he asked, smiling back, unable to prevent it looking at her jolly expression.

“That it costs £5.20 in here for a double vodka and coke.” She explained as though it were obvious that it was something to be outraged about. Now that she mentioned it, it did seem pretty steep but Luke didn’t really know how much it would be regularly. 

“Is that bad? I don’t really know what it should be,” Luke responded, leaning down closer so she could hear him. 

“I’m assuming that’s either because you’re foreign or because you’re young. Which is it?” she smirked, squinting her eyes playfully like she was pretending to figure it out. Luke looked sheepish.

“Both, I guess.”

“Oh, God,” she put a hand over her eyes “How old are you? Wait, don’t tell me I don’t want to know. Okay, are you at least legally allowed in here?” Luke liked her, she was easy to talk to.

“Yeah, I’m eighteen,” and Luke laughed when she hissed in a breath.

“I said don’t tell me! Eighteen? Well, at least you _look_ a little older than that,” she commented, looking him up and down.

“Really?” Luke asked, honestly shocked. He didn’t think he looked very old at all – he felt quite impressed. 

“Yeah, like nineteen maybe.” She smirked and Luke laughed “I’m kidding, you do look older. It’s probably got something to do with your broad shoulders, which are splendid by the way. But you still look so pretty and youthful,” she gently touched his face which seemed odd for a complete stranger to do but, for some reason, Luke liked it. She couldn’t have been much older than him, though. She only looked as though she was in her early twenties; she was probably exaggerating for effect. 

“So tell me your name you mysterious, tall stranger.” Oh, yeah. Names – Luke forgot that he needed to learn people’s names. 

“I’m Luke, what’s your name?” Then she told him her name which he didn’t quite hear over the beat that just dropped on the old dance tune playing. “Sorry, what? Lila?” He leaned closer, awkwardly stooping.

“No, Isla!” She shouted in his ear, giggling. 

“Isla?” he repeated.

“Yeah, Isla. Got there in the end,” but she didn’t look offended. Actually, she looked rather charming. 

Luke offered to buy Isla an overpriced vodka and they talked about what they did – she’d just finished an architecture course at university. Then he realised that he’d completely forgotten about Michael. He glanced around, hoping to spot him and, luckily, he hadn’t gone far. He was a couple of meters down the bar from Luke, red hair standing out, talking to a girl. The sense of guilt dulled down as quickly as it had appeared.

After a few moments of debating whether they’d be interrupting, Luke and Isla decided to go over to Michael. 

Fortunately, Michael didn’t seem at all phased and he introduced them to the girl he’d been talking to who was called Sarah. Sarah was taller with tanned skin and she had that sort of mean look about her that Michael tended to go for. 

The four of them sat down and talked together (yelled over the music) for a long time and it seemed so easy. Maybe it was because Luke was a bit drunk but socialising with Sarah and Isla seemed so natural which was a _big_ deal for Luke. 

It was fun. They kept talking, laughing and drinking all together. Then there would be prolonged moments of quiet at the table as they took breaks to make out. It was actually a lot more fun than Luke was planning on having for the night. Before he could think about how boring he’d been for the past few months, Isla was dragging him out of the booth.

“C’mon, handsome, let’s dance.”

-

Towards the end of the night, Luke was very drunk and absolutely enamoured with Isla. They were tired and sweaty from all the dancing, whereas Michael and Sarah seemed to have opted for making out against a wall most of the night. They all went back to a table together, Luke’s head feeling extremely wobbly. 

“You’re such a fucking lightweight,” Michael laughed at him, even though his own words sounded slurred.

“I am not. It’s probably because I could actually drink because my face wasn’t attached to someone else’s for the whole night,” Luke commented. 

“Well, I’d like that to happen later,” Isla whispered in Luke’s ear. Luke caught her mouth in a kiss.

After that, it became obvious that the girls were going to go back with Luke and Michael. Which was great, in Luke’s opinion. And, stupidly, drunken Luke – and presumably drunken Michael – forgot one rather important issue. They were sharing a room. During conversation they had learnt that Sarah had temporarily moved back in with her parents and Isla was stopping at a friends because of some renovations to her house. Luke was snapped out of his thoughts by Sarah declaring that she was getting one last drink from the bar (“before going back to your hotel”) and Isla offered to go with her. Michael was suddenly snuggling into Luke’s side.

“Michael what are we gonna do?” Luke asked.

“What about?” Michael seemed uninterested, palming at Luke’s shoulder to make it comfier like a cat. He had a red tinge to his mouth from Sarah’s lipstick which was surprisingly cute.

“We’re sharing a hotel room,” he explained.

“So?” Michael yawned a little against Luke. He was so irritatingly dense when he’d had a drink.

“They think they’re coming back with us. We are sharing a room. We can’t go anywhere else – what are we gonna do?”

“Oh, shit yeah. I didn’t even think,” Michael sat for a while, eyes moving at he thought. “Well we can’t take it in turns that’s stupid. Someone could leave an hour earlier?”

“No, bar’s closing in 15 minutes.” Luke shook his head. 

“Fuck,” Michael muttered and Luke watched as the girls came back, without drinks.

“Fuck it, we’ll just tell them,” Luke said right before they got to the table. “Hey, we’ve got an unforeseen problem.”

“What?” Isla questioned, eyebrows furrowing. She smelt like Sambuca; it was quite pleasant. 

“Me and Michael forgot, we’re sharing a hotel room tonight so… I don’t um… I don’t know what to do,” Luke explained awkwardly. Isla didn’t seem to think it was awkward.

“Okay, so, what? Is it too weird for you to fuck in the same room as your friend?” She quizzed, making Luke squirm a bit with her bluntness. 

“No, no – we didn’t want it to be like… weird or uncomfortable for _you_ ,” Luke explained.

“Well, I don’t give a shit. What about you?” Isla responded, directing her question to Sarah who just shrugged.

“Nah, sounds like fun,” she stated, all the while eyeing up Michael with something akin to hunger. 

“Great!” Isla exclaimed, smiling. “Right, we’re just going for a wee then we’ll come back. Why don’t you wait for us outside?” 

Luke and Michael just nodded dumbly and then walked towards the exit, waiting in plain sight of the door. Once the cold air hit Luke, he felt more unsteady than he did before. 

“Michael, tell me honestly,” he started, words a bit slurred “Is this weird? Is this something people do?” Michael let out a little huff of amusement at that.

“No, probably not. But I don’t give a shit, I’ve seen you naked a bunch of times. And I’ve _heard_ you having sex before so what difference does it make?” Michael made it sound completely normal. If Luke was sober, he’d have probably argued with Michael but he wasn’t. He was very drunk and everything Michael said made perfect sense. 

“You’re smarter drunk,” Luke giggled, wanting to offend Michael. Only, drunk Michael wasn’t offended, he was cuddly and over-affectionate. 

“Aw, thanks Lukey,” he cooed before grabbing Luke’s face and planting a soft kiss on Luke’s lips – that always seemed to be a habit when Michael was drunk. 

“I take that back you’re still an idiot,” Luke muttered, breath hitting Michael’s face where he was still close to him. But his mind was still going back to the fact that he and Michael were going to have sex in the same room. “You’re sure this won’t be weird?” He just needed to check.

“Shut up, no. Besides, do you remember that time when you were drunk a while ago and you told me that if you could pick any guy to have a three way with, you’d pick me?” Luke could remember and it was still true but he didn’t say anything “Yeah, exactly. So stop acting shy when you know you pretty much wanna fuck me anyway.”

“No, that is _definitely_ not what that meant,” he looked at Michael like he was stupid “I clearly meant in a kind of situation where the girl is in the middle.”

“Wow, you’re so rude I’m great and you would be lucky to fuck me,” and Michael went all pouty and pulled away from Luke.

“No,” Luke complained, feeling chilly once Michael wasn’t beside him anymore. “Come back.” He opened his arms and he was aware that he must resemble a toddler. 

“No, not until you admit that you would be lucky to fuck me,” Michael said, completely serious. Luke sighed, knowing there was no use in arguing.

“I would, I would. Anyone would be, Mikey, you’re amazing,” he replied, quite truthfully, pulling Michael back to snuggle with him again. 

They both stood there in the cold and Luke let his eyes slip closed for a second before his body decided that wasn’t really fun and he swayed where he stood.

“Shit, I’m really drunk,” Luke mumbled, keeping his eyes open this time so the world stopped spinning for a while “what if I can’t get it up? Oh _God_ that would be so embarrassing.” It would be doubly, or triply, embarrassing with Michael and Sarah in the room too. 

“You’ll be fine,” Michael hummed, disinterest evident in his voice. 

“Michael this is serious, I’m so drunk what if my body just hates me and decides I’m too drunk for erections?” 

“Stop.” Michael stated, bluntly. “You know it won’t happen because you’re one of them people that gets weirdly inappropriate boners when you’re drunk because it happens every time we fall asleep in the same bed.” Luke took a while to think, to try and disprove Michael’s information. Then he realised that he was right.

“Yeah I do, don’t I?” Luke started laughing into Michael’s shoulder. 

“Every damn time,” they were both laughing now, in some weird form of cuddly embrace. Soon they were giggling uncontrollably into each other’s shoulders. 

When the girls came outside, Michael and Luke were still in their giggle-filled cuddle, swaying unsteadily. Luke wasn’t aware they were back until he heard them both laughing at them. Michael cheered and just pulled them both in to join their giggle snuggle. During the giggle snuggle, Isla pulled Luke’s face down to hers and pressed her soft lips to Luke’s. Her purple lipstick had mainly wore off but Luke could still taste a hint of waxiness; he didn’t mind because she was a lovely kisser. 

They pulled away from each other, slowly with smiles on their faces. When Luke glanced around he saw Sarah practically attacking Michael with kisses, their bodies too close together to be innocent. 

“We should probably flag down a taxi before they start fucking on the pavement,” Isla commented, loudly to ensure they over heard. Sarah pulled away, biting her lip cheekily, that same hunger still in her eyes. Michael was already hard, Luke could tell, but he politely didn’t mention it. 

The taxi ride to the hotel was a mess. No one bothered with a seatbelt so they were all sliding across the back of the cab and giggling when Michael banged his head against the window after a sharp turn. 

After about two minutes in the taxi, Sarah all but jumped on Michael, kissing him enthusiastically, her leg thrown over both of his. Luke seized the opportunity too and started kissing Isla, hands cupping her cute round face. She threaded her hands in the back of Luke’s hair, something he’d always loved, and he dipped down to leave several small bites on her neck. Judging from the breathy pants that escaped her, she seemed to enjoy it just as much as Luke did. 

There was something about her. Something that made Luke just want to please her. Maybe it was because she was older. Maybe it was because he really liked her sarcastic sense of humour that matched his own, her inability to filter what she was saying – not seeming to care if she came across as blunt or offensive – and he liked her image. Her bright purple hair, her dark eyeliner, pale skin. She was very nice. 

“You’re very talented with that mouth,” she hummed, voice soft. “Makes me wonder if you’re any good at eating girls out.” Under normal circumstances Luke would have sputtered, blushed and stammered but alcohol made him much braver. 

“I can show you if you like,” he murmured, and at that moment he couldn’t think of anything he would rather do with her. 

“Don’t make me promises you can’t keep,” she whispered, pressing soft kisses to his lips. Luke pulled back slightly so he could see her face.

“No, I’m being so serious. I would _love_ to go down on you.” Then he started nibbling at her neck again and he revelled in listening to her breath hitch. 

“We’re here,” he heard Michael say. They piled out of the taxi, Luke paying and closing the door behind them all. Then, it was like they were all overexcited children and they found themselves practically running through the lobby to the elevators. They were simmering, ready to explode after waiting for so long. 

Once they got into the hotel room, everything seemed ridiculously quiet. Luke started taking things out of his pockets and putting them on the bedside table. He looked to his right and Michael was doing the same, then rifling through his stuff to get a bag which he left on the floor next to the beds. Luke could easily guess what was in there. 

“So, how are we doing this?” Sarah’s voice penetrated the silence. 

“Yeah,” Isla voiced in agreement “Are we gonna be doing this as a conjoined effort or are we splitting into teams?” she joked. Luke looked to Michael and he looked as though he didn’t know what he wanted, eyes a bit drunk still. Neither of them had realised that group sex was on the table. Luke suddenly felt horrifically nervous; he decided to start slow.

“Well, we can just see where it goes,” Luke said, stepping into Isla’s personal space and kissing her. She seemed relatively satisfied with the answer because all of a sudden she was on Luke. She’d lifted herself off the floor and wrapped her legs around Luke’s waist, pulling at the back of his hair again. Luke walked with her to his bed and let themselves both topple onto it. He heard a thud as she toed off her shoes and a second thud, followed by an “ow”, when Michael banged his head on the wall. They were all chuckling lightly in the dim room.

Isla was grinding her hips down onto Luke’s with so much purpose that Luke _certainly_ wasn’t worried about not being able to get hard anymore. Luke’s fingers started to dig into the thigh that was hitched around his hips, as they gyrated against each other, lips sore from how intently they were kissing. Her thin tights started to rip under his fingers, and he would probably be bruising her thigh but she didn’t seem to mind; she moaned and bit his lip. 

“Take them off,” she gasped and Luke gripped the top of them, pulling them down her legs clumsily. He pulled away from her to get them off her legs. She started unfastening his belt, but he didn’t want that yet. He gripped her hands in his. “What’s wrong?”

“I made a promise,” he smirked and bunched her skirt up around her waist. He quickly pulled her nice silky underwear off and spread her legs in an almost obscene way; it didn’t seem to faze her at all, she just propped herself up on one elbow, keeping her legs wide, so she could see Luke.

He looked at her one last time, her plump lips parted, before sinking down on the bed and licking straight over her clit. She let out a breathy whimper, something that spurred Luke on to wrap his lips around her clit and suck gently. She tasted salty, a bit sweaty from the club, and Luke loved it. She was so wet against his face, making his chin and nose shiny as she started to circle her hips up to meet his face.

Luke pushed two fingers inside her, them slipping in with complete ease with how wet she was and he continued to lick sloppily at her clit. It had been ages since he’d gone down on a girl and he almost forgot how great it was but also how difficult it was. Isla was grinding her hips against his face, clearly seeking more pressure from his tongue and it was sort of hard for Luke to breathe. He loved it, but he felt slightly like he was going to suffocate and, in a strange way, that always turned him on more. The thought of a girl suffocating him with her legs slung over his shoulders, tugging at his hair and scratching the back of his neck just seemed like a decent way to go. Obviously, practically, it would be pretty fucking horrific but he was too drunk to think about that. 

The loud, sloppy sounds of him eating her out sounded so indecent in the quiet room. His body flushed hot when he remembered that Michael was less than a meter away from him. He could be looking at him, seeing what Luke looked like with his face buried in between a girl’s thighs. The thought was so hot, he had to give his dick a small squeeze through his jeans. The sounds were accompanied by Isla’s hitched breathing and gentle whining as she rocked against his face, his fingers sliding in and out of her.

“Luke,” she whined one last time before pulling his hair in a way that signalled for him to move his face away. She carried on pulling him up until they were face to face.

“What’s wrong, don’t you want me to carry on?” Luke asked, breathing heavily against her face. 

“I want to fuck you and I get too sensitive once I come,” she explained before leaning in to kiss and lick at his still wet face. A pang of heat hit Luke in the gut at that; she was lapping her own wetness left on his mouth and chin. She pulled away after placing a small kiss to his lips.

“Mmm,” she hummed closing her eyes “You taste good. What have you been eating?” she asked, voice lowering to match her crass words. Luke fucking loved it. He pulled her up, into his lap and kissed her again. 

A moan resounded through the room, bouncing off the walls, and Luke opened his eyes to see Michael enthusiastically fingering Sarah who was bucking into his hand. Isla started nipping love bites into Luke’s neck and collarbones while he got distracted watching Sarah rub at Michael’s hard cock through his boxers. It was just… strange to see Michael like that, his eyes shutting as he panted with pleasure and bit at Sarah’s lips. It was completely alien to Luke. 

Luke had seen Michael doing nearly everything except this exact thing; he’d heard it, but never seen it. Luke didn’t quite know how to feel about it. 

At first, Luke was embarrassed as he watched Michael’s fingers rhythmically push into Sarah, tongue licking at her lips. It seemed like Luke shouldn’t be watching the intimate exchange because he wasn’t involved; it made him feel voyeuristic. But, as he got used to it, the feeling of Isla lazily rubbing at his hard dick and kissing his neck got better with the additional sights and his face felt more flushed with every breathy moan that escaped Michael. Sarah looked beautiful but Luke’s attention was focused on Michael. He couldn’t help it – Michael was his best friend and this was a side to him he didn’t know about yet; he was completely mesmerised.

Sarah pulled off Luke’s shirt, throwing it somewhere unknown in the room and she went back to nibbling at his skin. Still, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from how pale Michael’s skin looked with the stark blackness of his tattoos on his arms; how red the head of his dick looked, peeking out of the top of Sarah’s fist. He was fixated on Michael’s throat, how it moved when he swallowed back louder moans and how much Luke wanted to bite and bruise the unmarked skin. 

Looking at Michael like this made Luke feel creepy, but not creepy enough to stop.

Luke let out a gasp when Isla squeezed his dick, biting down at his shoulder. He saw Michael’s pink tongue swipe once over his bottom lip and Luke couldn’t help but let his eyes rake over Michael’s body, as though he were taking a mental photograph. Then, Michael turned his head to the side and caught Luke staring. Surprisingly, he did nothing but stare back a Luke, a smile on his lips.

“You like watching him, don’t you?” Isla whispered into his ear, as if on cue, her breath was hot in his ear and he shivered. At her words, Luke realised that he did – he really, really did. He _loved_ watching Michael, in fact. He could watch Michael fingering a girl for hours. The thought didn’t even shock or confuse him – of course he liked it, it was Michael. 

He cleared his throat and hummed a noise that obviously meant “yes”. 

“Lovely,” Isla murmured, sucking one last time on Luke’s neck. “Sit up” she commanded, heaving Luke into a position against the headboard of the bed, whispering in the same, sultry tone she’d used before “I wanna ride you. D’you have a condom?” 

“In the bag on the floor,” Michael answered out of nowhere. In that moment, Luke realised that Michael must have heard their previous exchange. He didn’t look worried or creeped out, he looked like… Michael. However, instead of looking at Isla while he was addressing her, he was looking directly at Luke, eyes unblinking and intense. His jeans were stripped from his legs along with his boxers and he barely had time to register that he should help before he was naked. He just watched Isla rid herself of the rest of her clothes and he finally did look away from Michael, admiring how beautiful Isla looked. She settled down over his legs and placed a small kiss to his nose. 

From the new position on the bed, it wasn’t as easy for Luke to see Michael, he had to physically move his body to see him rather than just glance over. He leaned over to get another glimpse at the red-haired boy. The fact that he had to lean to see him proved that Luke wasn’t just looking at him because he was there, he was looking at him because he wanted to see him.

When Luke heard Isla fumbling with the condom wrapper, he tore his eyes away to look at her. He watched as she rolled the condom down his hard cock, smiling when she playfully pinched his thigh after. She positioned his dick, hovering over him before sinking down all the way. 

It felt great, she felt great; everything was great. Luke was _just great_.

“Shit,” he hissed, hands flying up to grasp at her hips as she circled her hips, starting to rock back and forth on his cock. It felt good, the buzz in his body from the alcohol earlier fading away with each wave of pleasure. Isla was just so nice and Luke loved letting her take charge. Her fringe was falling into her face, covering one green eye. He could see a flush on her pale cheeks and her mouth hung open as she let out soft sighs into the room. 

Luke moved forward and kissed her again, grabbing the side of her face as his lips moved roughly against hers. She squeezed her hands into his shoulders; it hurt and Luke hoped that it would bruise. 

“Luke,” Isla muttered against his lips. Luke just kissed her again “Luke,” she repeated, letting out a small chuckle “look at him. I know you want to.” The words hit Luke low in his stomach. He did want to, he wanted to very much. “Watch him.” 

So Luke did, rearranging himself so he could get a good view of Michael over Isla’s shoulder. He wasn’t expecting Michael to be looking back at him, but he didn’t shy away. In fact, he groaned at the sight of Michael. 

He was laying back on the bed, chest gone a blotchy red, strands of hair stuck to his forehead, while Sarah bobbed her head enthusiastically between his thighs. Luke had an excellent view of how deep Sarah was taking Michael’s dick into her throat, dick throbbing a little at the obscenity of the action. She was barely making a noise, not gagging at all, just swallowing him down over and over again like she needed it. 

“Holy shit,” Luke gasped before he could stop himself and he watched Michael’s lips curl into a smirk. 

“Does he look good, Luke?” Isla questioned, voice deeper than before. Her tone was hot in itself but the fact that she was asking about him watching Michael get his dick sucked was on a different level entirely. When he spoke, his voice was weak.

“Yeah.” It was slightly embarrassing how obvious it was that he was enjoying it. Michael was his best friend; it should have been so fucking weird. 

“Is he hot like that?” She continued.

“Yeah,” Luke croaked once more, not knowing what else to say. What else could he say? He knew that Michael was listening because of the way he glanced up to make eye contact – that, and Isla projected her voice like she wanted Michael and Sarah to hear. 

Luke suddenly heard Sarah ask “Can I--?” getting cut off by a desperate gasp of “yes” by Michael. For a moment Luke was confused, but Michael scrambled to grab his bag from the floor, pulling out his small bottle of lube. Then Luke knew and he moaned into Isla’s neck. He thrust up to meet her moving hips a couple of times and she kissed him all over his face before settling on his mouth. 

She had lovely lips, and Luke _wanted_ to keep kissing her, but he couldn’t miss watching what Sarah was about to do to Michael. He opened his eyes and looked at Michael as Sarah continued to suck his dick but also worked a finger around his hole lower down. 

Michael’s eyes were shut, his mouth open in an unheard gasp. Luke could see his chest thumping from how hard his heart was beating. He looked picturesque; sprawled across the plain white sheets, hands digging in to the duvet; his thick lips parted and swollen from where he’d been kissing Sarah; his hair too bright and unnatural against the white background. 

“Please,” Michael whined, voice breaking on the word. Luke felt heat flood through his stomach as he said it because he sounded so _wrecked_. “Just, fuck, Sarah please!” then Sarah must have done what he wanted because he was moaning for real, louder than any of them had yet. 

“Michael,” Sarah drawled, pulling off Michael’s dick but her fingers still moving inside Michael. “Do you like that Luke is watching you?” Luke felt a flush of embarrassment (or was it excitement?) run through him at the mention of his name. She licked the tip of his swollen prick for emphasis.

“Yes,” Michael grunted. Luke bit Isla’s neck and she sort of stroked his hair. He didn’t really understand why, but it felt right. She felt like a warm comfort, slowly rocking her hips down into Luke’s with no urgency whatsoever; it was pretty amazing. 

“Do you like watching Luke?” Sarah pulled off Michael’s dick to ask a second question. Michael barely waited a second before he gasped out his answer 

“Yes,” he squeezed his eyes shut and bit his lip “Fuck, yes I really do.” Luke’s body felt hot – he couldn’t tell if it was from the embarrassment, Isla rocking on his dick or the desperate tone to Michael’s voice. “Shit, Sarah that feels so good.” He was trying to smother his face into the duvet, straining his neck to the side to groan noisily. 

Luke couldn’t believe how gorgeous Michael looked sprawled out, moaning with his face morphing into varying states of pleasure. Luke couldn’t wait to see what he looked like when he came. He muffled his moan against Isla’s lips, kissing her through the rush of fear that rippled through him at the thought. 

“Let’s join those two,” Luke heard Sarah say with a smile, and he watched her gently ease her finger out of Michael’s hole, making him wince a bit, then wipe her finger on the bed. “Hello,” Sarah said to the two of them as she pulled Michael to their bed.

She threw Michael down roughly so he was next to Luke, in the same upright position against the headboard. She unwrapped a condom before deftly sliding it down Michael’s dick and then in a second she was riding him too, but faster than Isla was with Luke. Michael smacked his head against the headboard when Sarah started to bounce, and she gripped his hand.

Then, she was grabbing Luke’s hand with the same one holding Michael’s and suddenly they were holding hands instead as Sarah let go. Then, she seized Isla’s face and pulled her into a messy kiss.

Luke could see their tongues rubbing against each other, Sarah moaning into Isla’s mouth as she just pliantly went along with it. They pulled away and Luke was unexpectedly met with a face full of Sarah, who pulled his free hand up to squeeze her tit. The movement against his dick had stopped, but he didn’t mind because Sarah was rough. She was biting his lips, licking her tongue into his mouth and it was rushed and bruising and Luke loved it. All he could feel was her and he rubbed and rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. She gasped and half-slapped Luke round the face. 

Luke didn’t really know what that meant but he liked it.

He pulled away from Sarah with a loud wet sound, met by the sight of Michael and Isla making out, clutching at each other’s soft skin. Shit, this was all too much; everything was turning Luke on, it was ridiculous. 

When Michael and Isla pulled away from each other, something heavy built up in Luke’s throat. He knew that it was his turn to kiss Michael. Obviously he didn’t have to, but he _really_ wanted to. Luke was hit so hard by how much he wanted to grab Michael and make out with him, preferably until neither of them could breathe properly, that he worried Michael might not want to. 

As soon as Michael made eye contact with Luke, Luke was surging forward unable to exercise any form of restraint as his lips crashed into Michael’s. It was amazing. Michael was kissing Luke with double the enthusiasm, making the kiss messy and slightly painful but better than any kiss Luke had ever had. That was a scary thought and Luke pushed it away to deal with it some other time. 

Luke moaned loudly – mortifyingly loud – into Michael’s mouth when Isla started bouncing on his dick, resuming movement that had stopped while they were all exchanging kisses. It hadn’t seemed that important to be fucking Isla about ten seconds ago, but now it was all he could think about.

“Shit,” he gasped, biting down hard on Michael’s plump bottom lip. His hand drifted down to rub at Isla’s clit and the surprised moan he got from her was one of the most satisfying sounds he’d heard all day. Michael greedily grabbed at Luke’s face, pulling him in for another kiss, whining like he was deprived of it already. 

Luke’s head was so full, so much was happening all at once and he was having a difficult time processing everything. He’d gone from having a night out with Michael, to having a one night stand with a nice girl, to having sex in the same room as his best friend, to having some sort of weird foursome to making out with his best friend in front of two _ridiculously hot_ girls. He couldn’t keep up. 

He tore his face away from Michael’s relishing the way Michael chased after him, unashamed. Instead he pulled Sarah into another kiss. He loved hearing the little frustrated whines she was emitting as she carried on circling her hips on Michael’s cock. 

As if he were spurred on by some unnatural force – that could’ve been liquid courage – Luke reached a hand down to rub at her clit as well, both hands now occupied with pussy. Luke was, quite honestly, living the dream. 

“Thank you,” Sarah panted, biting her lip and squeezing her eyes shut. Michael’s hand was scratching at the back of Luke’s neck.

“Shit, that’s so hot,” he growled into Luke’s ear, making goosebumps spring up on Luke’s arms. 

“Well, Michael you weren’t being much of a gentlemen, so I decided to be one for you,” he smirked, wanting to get a rise out of the other boy. Michael just leaned forward and licked at Luke’s lips, before pulling him into a filthy, messy, wet kiss. 

“You two look beautiful together,” Isla spoke, voice a lot breathier than before. Sarah was grinding down onto Michael’s dick with much less finesse than before, making it hard for Luke to keep his thumb pressed to her clit. He was trying his best but his hand slipped a few times, which probably had something to do with how wet she was. 

Luke couldn’t help it, but it wasn’t entirely the fault of his hand slipping, and his hand fell just a bit lower than her clit. She was just so wet, Michael’s dick sinking in and out of her where they were connected and Luke just… went for it. His finger was pushing up and into Sarah alongside Michael’s dick before he could second-guess himself.

“Fuck,” Sarah whined at the same time as Michael grunted a:

“Fuck, Luke!” and his hand slapped down on Luke’s thigh, leaving behind a pleasant warm sting. Michael’s blunt nails were then trying to carve their way into the flesh of Luke’s thigh; Luke liked it. Then Luke could also feel the clumsy bump of Michael’s hand going to rub at Sarah’s clit where Luke’s hand had disappeared

Sarah made a sharp squeaking noise. Luke’s finger was sliding in and out of her, matching the motion of her hips so his finger was going in when Michael’s cock did. But he kept angling his finger up in the way a dick could never quite manage. Sarah kept letting out little breathy moans and pants that were making Luke flush hot all over, her pussy quaking around his finger. 

“Jesus,” he said under his breath. Michael started grasping at Luke’s leg and Luke glanced over at him. His head was lolling backwards, mouth hanging open as he panted into the air. His cheeks were flushed a dark pink; he looked almost edible, which Luke considered was probably a strange thought but his head was so fuzzy with how turned on he was. 

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Sarah moaned, fingernails scraping down both Luke and Michael’s chest. Luke felt her contracting around his finger, and in she was whining and trembling. She let out one last yell before tossing her head back and coming. Her body was shivering and twitching, hips bucking against Luke’s hand and Michael’s hips.

“Shit,”

“Shit,” Luke and Michael muttered scarily at the same time. Sarah rocked slowly on top of Michael, hair stuck to her forehead, body overcoming the last of the shudders. 

Then, Sarah was clambering off Michael, like she hadn’t just had an orgasm. She pulled the condom off Michael’s dick, throwing it carelessly across the hotel room, before grabbing Luke’s hand in her own, which was still wet from her pussy.

Luke didn’t know what was happening at first, too caught up in the sensation of Isla bouncing on him, faster than before as she got closer to her climax. But, it suddenly clicked what Sarah was doing and he didn’t even have time to react before his hand was being wrapped around Michael’s dick. 

Michael moaned and accidentally smacked his head against the headboard again – Luke briefly considered putting a pillow behind his head – before he met Luke’s eyes and then they both froze for a moment. Luke didn’t know if it was okay until he looked at Michael. Something in his eyes told him that it was fine, so Luke experimentally moved his hand along Michael’s shaft.

“Please,” Michael whimpered, which Luke really wasn’t expecting; Michael must’ve been dissolving into the feeling of something touching his dick again. With the encouragement, Luke got a lot braver, applying everything he liked when having a wank – just a little more to the right than usual, and on a completely different cock. His hand started gliding fast down the length of Michael’s dick, using sharp twists of his fist around the head – something Michael was definitely enjoying with how his fingers were scraping away at Luke’s thigh. 

Sarah batted Luke’s slack hand away from Isla’s clit, standing behind her and taking over that way. A loud whine ripped its way out of Isla, with Sarah clearly doing a much better job than Luke did. With the new hand on her clit, Isla started riding Luke with an increased determination and Luke was completely speechless for a while. When he finally found his voice, he could only let out a horrifically embarrassing moan that made his voice crack. 

There were lips on his which he instantly knew belonged to Michael, not even because of the slight stubble, he could just tell. Their kiss was clumsy at best with how close they both were to coming but it was sending ripples of pleasure through his whole body. Luke’s free hand flew up to cup Michael’s cheek, but ended up roughly grasping it instead, his nails digging in just a little.

The sound of skin slapping on skin was loud in the room and the feeling of Isla’s pussy clenching around Luke’s dick was almost too much; there was pleasure coming from almost every part of his body. Michael broke their kiss and pressed his face into Luke’s shoulder, biting and sucking at the skin there in between gasps and grunts. Somehow, Luke’s hand had managed to maintain a steady pace on Michael’s cock – enough that he seemed to be enjoying it, anyway. 

Luke opened his eyes, which he hadn’t realised were shut, and took in the sight of Isla. She looked beautiful, splayed on top of him, back arched as she continued riding him with Sarah’s perfectly manicured fingers working fiercely at her clit. Michael’s nails were biting painfully into his thigh, along with his mouth that was actually biting his shoulder. His hand was so slick with Michael’s precum and it was suddenly way too much for Luke to handle.

It was _especially_ too much when Michael started whining and moaning right next to his ear, leaning his body so he was pressed up against Luke’s side. 

“ _Luke_ ,” he whined breathlessly, sounding almost in pain “I’m gonna come.” And Luke’s stomach felt like it fell through his arse with how hot those words were coming from Michael’s lips. 

“Please do,” Luke mumbled, earning a completely helpless moan from Michael – it was the type of moan that made Luke panic about neighbouring hotel rooms. His hips were twitching up into Luke’s hand and then he was striping cum all up Luke’s stomach and hip. And that was it, Luke was completely fucked.

He let out a final strangled grunt and started coming so hard that he accidentally smacked his head like Michael had several times earlier. He could barely maintain the pace of his hand against Michael’s cock to work him through his orgasm and he felt Michael’s hand cover his own that was around his dick to keep it moving faster. Luke let out a moan at the feel of the last spurts of his cum dribbling down their intertwined fists. 

Then, Luke could feel Isla start trembling, going silent and still on top of him and Luke dragged her down to meet his mouth, kissing her through both of their orgasms. Luke started breathing again, heart banging madly in his chest. 

Isla’s hips eventually came to a stop and she let out one final sigh, eyes rolling back in her head as her stomach continued to twitch. All of them were smiling, like they couldn’t help it, completely orgasm drunk.

“That was fucking amazing,” Isla whimpered and all of a sudden she was kissing Michael messily and Sarah’s face was attached to Luke’s. 

“Oh my fucking God,” Michael mumbled, slumping back against the bed, shamelessly wiping his hand on the sheets. Luke did the same. Isla finally climbed off Luke’s dick, throwing herself down on top of Michael, earning a groan. 

Luke laughed and got off the bed, legs feeling like jelly as he walked to the bathroom to throw the condom in the bin. He also wiped the cum off his belly with a towel while he was in there. He stared at it for a while, running his fingers through it, making more of a mess than he needed to. It was just so weird to think it was Michael’s cum on his body. He didn’t know if he was turned on or freaking out – probably a bit of both. He turned on the cold tap and splashed some water in his face.

At least he didn’t feel drunk anymore. He’d probably still have a hangover in the morning, knowing his luck. Luke washed his hands and left the bathroom.

When he stepped into the bedroom, he saw that the two double beds had been pushed together to create one giant bed, with a space for Luke in between Michael and Isla. He walked over to the bed, smile overtaking his face, and he got under the covers. 

He leaned over Michael to kiss Sarah, turned around to kiss Isla, gently cupping her face and pushing her hair back and he turned around to be the little spoon – which he secretly loved, even though he was tall and designed for big spoon purposes. 

He was met with Michael’s face and he couldn’t help it, he stroked a thumb under his eye and over his lips before leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss to Michael’s mouth. They both lazily moved their mouths against each other’s for a while, until they got too sleepy. 

Luke fell asleep with a smile on his face, a nice girl pressed against his back as he held hands with his best friend. 

He had a thought that he should probably mark the date in his calendar as the day he realised he wanted to fuck his best friend maybe all the time. Then again, he probably already knew that. Isla and Sarah just helped him think it consciously.


End file.
